Deja Vu
by Hikarin-Love
Summary: Past or Present, Luna's got him wrapped in her little finger.  simple fluffy one-shot


Just a little something I wrote forever ago.

I've always like the fact that 5Ds uses the Incan Nazca Lines beacse, ta-da!, the mighty Incans so happen to be my ancestors! Go Peru! ( the language you'll see is Qechua, btw.)

Sooo...I used that, and the fact that Team 5Ds are reincarnations of the former Signers to make THIS!

I don't think It'll go anywhere else unless I suddenly get the notion of doing a ton of Deja Vu one-shots, I really like the idea.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>"Napaykuykin," he said as the girl came near him in her flight of energy.<p>

"Napaykuykin!" she greeted back with a board smile, "Allillanchu?"

"Allillanmi," he nodded slightly before smiling with ease, "And how are you doing, Killa?"

"I am fine, Quyllur," she began to jump slightly, her smile ever penetrating with joy, "I just came back from the mountains with father."

"_Oh_, is that why you are so happy then?" he said with humor.

Killa nodded enthusiastically. "I love the mountains!"

"So you do." it was common knowledge in the village that the young daughter of the Panaca loved the high, rough terrain of their homeland.

"It's so close to the sky, Quyllur," she said in a half-daze.

He smiled softly, "You like the sky, Killa?"

"It makes me feel close to the Great Ones, and I love to watch the stars," she then let out a light-hearted giggle, "The stars, like your name, Quyllur."

More innocent laughs escaped her lips. Quyllur conceded to her point, although his name only meant star and not stars.

"Does this mean you also love the stars and _me_ as well as the mountains?" he asked in jest.

"Very much so," she said quite readily, "You are very kind to me, Quyllur, why, I'd say you are the nicest of everyone in the village!"

He was taken back by her direct take on her tone of answer, but then he let himself relax and smiling in thanks for her great consideration. "You honor me with your words, young Killa."

"No honor, it's the truth what I speak," she said sincerely, "Oh, Quyllur, would you like to come to the wak'a with me to worship? I will not go with anyone else, and they are all too busy besides."

At this he faltered seconds, it was not as if he had nothing to do. He had merely been resting for a moment when she had come by, he still had things to do out in the fields.

"Ah, I don't know, Killa…" he began shaking his head.

"Oh, allichu, Quyllur, allichu!" she begged.

There it was, her irresistible way of coaxing him to do her bidding. Inti only knows how many times he would be at her feet with her few simple words. But still, he tried to hold his ground on his decision, for the effort alone if nothing else.

"Now, Killa…"

"Ay, allichu," she continued.

He remained silent but could still feel his resolve fleeting.

"Allichu…"

Her enchanting and pleading eyes was more then enough to get rid of his small morale. If pouting where a skill that had to practiced and learnt to perfection than she far excelled all others' craft.

He sighed as he gave in, "Alright, Killa, I will go with you to the wak'a."

Her face was a bright as the sun god himself, "Yusulpayki!" she said in laughter as she embraced him in thanks.

He, too, could not help put submit to her overbearing joy. "Very well then, but first let me finish a few things here, alright, Killa?"

She nodded, "I will come back shortly!" she said before running off, "Ratu kama!"

"Ratu kama!"

(~**~)

Luna jumped down the steps leading into the Popo Times, making so much noise that Yusei could have heard her by a mile off.

He looked up.

"Hey," he greeted the greenette as she came near him.

"Hey!" she said back with a board smile, "How are you?"

He chuckled. "I'm good enough, thanks for asking," he smiled, "How bout you? What's up?"

"I'm doing super!" she started to jump slightly, her smile practically glowing with joy, "We finally went on that hiking field trip I was talking about all week!"

"_Oh_, no wonder you're so happy," Yusei let out a laugh. When she said she was talking about it all week, she literally did nothing but talk about it all week.

Luna giggled into her hands, "I can't help it if I like the mountains!"

"I noticed," Yusei chuckled, getting to his work. Despite how fragile Luna looked, she really like the out doors.

"It's just so close to the sky!" she said in a half-daze.

He smiled softly, "Didn't know you liked it that much, Luna."

"I felt like I could touch the clouds! Wish we could've stayed and seen the stars and plants," she then let out a light-hearted giggle, "Ha, planets-_planetary_, like your name, get it, Yusei?"

Yusei gave her a point for that one as she continued to laugh.

"Hey, does that mean you also love the planets and _me_ as much as the mountains?" he joked.

"I guess so," Luna rubbed the back off her head, a little bush on her cheeks, "You're the best, Yusei, you're just about the nicest guy in the world!"

He was taken back by her direct take on her tone of answer, but then he let himself relax and smiling in thanks for her great consideration. "Thanks for the compliment."

"It's not a complement, it's the honest to goodness truth," she said sincerely, "Oh, Yusei, can you come to the astrology museum with me today? Leo doesn't want to come, he thinks it's boring, and I really wanna go with someone."

Yusei looked at the giant mechanical…something that a costumer had dropped off. Apparently the guy just figured Yusei could repair it without telling him what happened, what it was, or why is was blown up and smashed together. So, it wasn't like he had nothing to do right then and there…

"Ah, I don't know, Luna…" he began shaking his head.

"Oh, please, Yusei, please!" she begged.

Of course, Luna had this knack for getting him to do her bidding. Lord only knew how many times she got him to do something just by saying _please_.

…But then again…big pile of work to do…

"Well…"

"Aw, pretty please?" she continued.

He could practically feel is resolve leaving the building.

"_Please_…"

Her puppy dog eyes off and killed the rest of his morale. If pouting where a skill that had to practiced and learnt to perfection than Luna got an A+ at the top of her class.

He sighed as he gave in, "Alright, you got me. I'll go with you to the museum, Luna."

Her face was as bright at his Stardust Dragon,

"Thank you!" Laughing, she hug-tackled him.

Yusei laughed right along with her, "No problem," he said, petting her head, "but let me finish a few things here first, alright?"

She nodded, "I'll go wait outside!" she said before running off, "Bye!"

"Bye!"

Yusei froze a second. He just felt this big wave of déjà vu.

_Was it déjà vu? It felt a lot stronger just now…_

"Yusei!"

He blinked a few time before finally regaining his sense of reality.

"I'm coming!"

Leaving his work behind, Yusei went up to meet with Luna.

* * *

><p>Read and Review! YuseixLuna FTW!<p> 


End file.
